


When Kittens Are Away

by Kotiara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Cat Puns, F/M, Mild Blood, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotiara/pseuds/Kotiara
Summary: While their kids are with grandparents, Marinette and Adrien rekindle their romance. Again and again...and again.





	When Kittens Are Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first ever fan fiction story. All and any feedback is welcome and appreciated. :) The story is pretty much smut with some puns thrown in. There is also very brief mention of blood. Please read as long as you are not offended by this kind of writing and are of legal age.  
> Enjoy and stay safe:)

Adrien was standing at the counter and sorting through what looked like an enormous pile of papers. Being a professor came with lots of perks and he really liked his job, except for the pesky part that involved grading papers from his Introduction to Physics class. He loved his students, but so many of them in this class were just taking it to fulfill their science requirement, so results were often less than impressive.

He heard keys jingling and looked up to see the front door swing open. "You have everything right? I'm not obsessing and yes you did raise me just fine, thank you very much. OK, OK, have fun and call me if anything happens. OK, bye." Marinette finally ended the call and looked at her husband. "Well it looks like our three little munchkins are all set and ready for a long weekend of fun with grandma and grandpa." She was obviously preoccupied and had that cute expression with a scrunched up nose and a furrowed brow that he loved since the day they met way back when they were kids at lycee and did not know about each other's secret identities. Fifteen years and three children later, she was still as beautiful as she was all those years ago. No, even more so, he corrected himself. Where once she was all gangly limbs, ponytails and freckles, now she had matured with curves in all the right places and was simply a stunning picture of beauty and sexiness. Thankfully, her freckles were still there. He admired her figure wrapped in a simple, yet elegant dress that came right above her knees, minimalist jewelry and heels short enough to be comfortable, yet tall, thin and sexy enough to accentuate her legs and butt.

At this point Adrien was not sure they were going to make it through the dinner or even get one started, if he was honest. They both had busy lives with him teaching and Marinette running her own fashion business; throw in three kids and opportunities for intimacy were rare. At least our deranged winged adversary has been dormant for over a decade. Otherwise we might as well join a monastery, or a convent. Yeah, a convent might be more fun. Adrien thought. Thankfully, all was quiet on the superhero front and today was shaping up to be much more exciting judging by how Marinette was leaning against the counter while checking email on her phone. She sensed him ogling her and threw him a sultry look over her shoulder before going back to her phone. Yep, it's definitely not going to be routine.

He made his way towards the counter and wrapped his arms around his wife. She looked up at him again and asked, "Is that how you plan to start dinner tonight?" 

"Well, maybe. We cats do tend to get quite hungry. Maybe I should take a few nibbles to see if I can find anything tasty. I have been pawsitively ravenous lately."

"Why do I put up with your stupid puns?" She retorted.

"Because you love them?" He winked at her. 

"Love might be a bit too strong of a word. More like I tolerate your childishness." She pushed back. 

"You wound me, My Lady." He pouted while pressing his crotch into her taut behind. "And here I was focusing hard on the task at hand."

"Hmm, I can feel that." Marinette turned around to face him and pulled herself up to sit on the counter. "Would my lovely kitty like a nice meward for trying so hard?" She whispered into his ear and reached for the top button of his shirt. "Maybe we should take this off, since you have surely worked up a sweat while tackling this stiff challenge." 

She continued down his shirt until all of the buttons were undone and pressed her palms against Adrien's chest. "You are definitely way too warm to keep this on." She pushed the garment away from his chest and abs while gracing his torso with soft kisses. "I think you should loose it altogether, Minou." 

"As my lady wishes." Adrien freed his arms from the sleeves and let his shirt fall down to the floor. He leaned in closer, inhaling her delicious scent and letting his lips graze along her ear, "I think your are definitely the one who is too warm right now. This dress is pawsitively stifling".

"Hmm, you think so? Am I too hot for my Kitty to handle? Maybe I should get some oven mitts for you while we are here?" She made a point to demonstratively reach for an appropriate drawer. 

"Never, Buginette". Adrien reached his hands under her and lifted Marinette off the counter.

"Where are you taking me, Kitty?" She whispered and wrapped her legs around his waist. "We haven't even started our dinner yet?"

"I have all I need right here," Adrien placed his lips on hers and secured his grip on her buttocks. "Lets move this somewhere a bit more comfortable."

They made their way through the hallway and into their bedroom, while managing to not separate from their passionate kisses. Once they reached the bed, Adrien slowly put Marinette down and stepped back half a step to admire her. 

"We still should get rid of this pesky dress, My Lady." He started pulling it up her smooth, creamy thighs. "It really is in the way." Marinette quietly gasped as Adrien's hands brushed along her thighs and made their way past her waist. Suddenly his face lit up. "I see that my little bug decided to skip panties today. How thoughtful of her."

He lowered his face between her legs and stared lavishing her skin with gentle kisses all the while making his way higher and higher up her body until he reached her wet folds. 

"I can't wait to lap you up." He purred and licked her wetness.

"Oh my god." Gasped Marinette and she lifted her hips up to push them into her husbands face. "Please...more...mmmm." She reached down, grabbed his head and pushed him further in. "Just like that....keep...ahh". Adrien moved his mouth to her swollen clit and started moving his tongue up and down. Sensing her excitement, he freed one hand and moved his index finger in. Her pussy walls clamped down and she pushed her pelvis even harder into his face."Please more...more," she whimpered. Soon a second finger joined the first and Adrien started moving them in circular motions applying subtle, slow pressure to her inner walls. Once he felt her getting wetter, he moved his fingers up and rubbed her g-spot. Marinette's hips bucked and she let out a growl. 

"You like that, My Lady?"

"Less talking, more licking, Minou."

He doubled his efforts by gently enclosing her clit with his lips and pressing his tongue against it rubbing it against her excited nub. He straightened his fingers and started rapidly moving them in and out at a rapid pace.

"God... baby..keep going...faster... faster... yeeaaaahhhh." Her orgasm hit her hard and fast. Her hips were bucking, thighs and arms trembling. She bunched the sheets in her fists trying to ride this wave of pleasure out. Alas, Adrien was not about to let her go easy. He kept his mouth on her clit and continued to pump his fingers until Marinette's body shook violently again and again as she squirted her juices on his face. He swallowed as much of her sweet, sweet nectar as he could.

"Aaaaaaaahh", Marinette couldn't form words anymore. Thankfully, Adrien took mercy and let her come down from her high and let her catch her breath. He looked up, took in her flushed face and heaving breasts still covered by the dress and licked her cum off his lips. "Ready for the main course, My Lady?"

In response, Marinette willed herself to sit up and pull her dress over her head. She removed her bra, dropping both garments to the side, leaving her completely naked except for her sexy little shoes. "Does that answer your question, Chaton? Now be a good Kitty and take the rest of your clothes off for your Lady. You are still awfully overdressed. It' appawlling." She watched him take off his shoes, unbuckle his belt, unbutton and remove his jeans and finally remove his briefs and socks. "Finally, took you long enough," she said with a smile admiring his body and stiff erection, "Now, lay down and let me pet my Kitty".

She waited for Adrien to lay down next to her and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. As it grew more and more passionate, Adrien tried to pull her in closer. "Nah ah, Minou. I don't recall giving you permission to move, it's my turn." Marinette swung her leg, to move on top of him, and sat on his hips. She pressed her palms against his chest and started slowly rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing her wet folds against his raging hard on. "Hmmm, it looks like somebody really is ready for the main course," she purred. Adrien flung back his head and pushed his hips up to press his dick firmer against her pussy. "And very impatient too. Well...well...I guess, I can be purrsuaded." She raised her hips and guided Adrien's cock to her entrance. "How badly do you want this, Minou?"

"I really want it, I want to be inside."

"What's the magic word, Kitty?"

"I really want to be inside of you, My Lady", Adrien managed to whisper between his heaving breaths.

"Good Kitty". She slammed her hips down and took his dick in one swift hard motion, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. She rested for a second and then started moving at an ever increasing pace, pushing Adrien's dick deeper and deeper, while clenching her pussy walls around it. She was starting to feel her orgasm building up within her like an inexorable waive, but she wanted more to push her over the edge. "Mon Minou...I need...aaah...more...please". 

Adrien smiled. After all these years he knew exactly what she wanted. He twisted his body slightly to bring himself closer and put his right hand on her butt, caressing it slowly and gently while moving his fingers closer and closer to her second hole. He felt her breath hitch and her body starting to tremble in anticipation. He quickly moved his hand away and pulled out a small bottle of lube out of nightstand's top drawer. After fumbling with the cap for a second, he managed to squeeze some onto his index and middle fingers and spread it around with his thumb. Marinette was following his every move intently, feeling her entire body tremble with anticipation that reached its crescendo once Adrien's finger pushed its way inside of her. At this point, Marinette lost all resemblance of self-control and started pounding her pussy on Adrien's cock while he added a second finger to her butt and started scissoring her tenderly with his two fingers. She let out a primal, animalistic moan, craned her neck back, gripped his fingers and dick with her inner muscles and came with abandon. Her juices sprayed out over his cock and started leaking out and down onto his balls. Her whole body was trembling, covered in sweat and completely out of control.

"Now it's my turn again, My Lady." Adrien whispered into her ear. He kept his dick inside her, held her body with his arms, and gently flipped Marinette onto her back. He moved his hands down to grab her buttocks rounded behind and started slowly pumping his dick in and out of her drenched pussy.

Marinette clenched around him and came again, within seconds, wrapping her strong legs around his and dug her sharp heels into his calves. He kept his slow, but relentless pace. She put her arms around his back, slammed her hips into his, and started moving her body in sync with him. Her orgasms followed one after another in a relentless wave of pleasure until her vision blurred and her moans merged into one low primal scream. Marinette lost count how many times she reached her peak when she heard Adrien moan. "My Lady, I am... I about to....fuuuuuuuuuuuuck". He dug his fingers into her butt, hammered his shaft at a frantic pace and finally slammed his body into hers. She felt his dick twitch and his load pour into her in four warm, creamy ropes. This pushed her into one final thought shattering orgasm as she pumped her hips, shuddered and felt her fluids mix with his.

They collapsed into a twitching, sweaty, heaving pile and slowly allowed they bodies to relax and catch their breaths. After some time, Adrien finally lifted his head and smiled. "Well, that purrrhaps was the best one we had in..."

"Yeah, its been...a while since we could keep it at full volume." Marinette smiled and gazed back at him lovingly. "Kids are getting older and we shouldn't really deny them some quality time with their grandparents, right?"

"That would be really harsh."

"They are staying there only for three days. That's cruel."

"The things we do for the kids."

"So many sacrifices."

They looked at each other and broke into fits of hysterical laughter. "We should really clean up... this puddle", Marinette said in between bouts of laughter. "And... Adrien... I think you are bleeding a bit... I really should take my shoes off next time."

"No worries bugaboo, you know I like it, or," he said with a grin that was pure Chat, "Purrrhaps you can wear your old pink flats next time?"

"You and your shoe fetish, Minou", Marinette punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Ok, lets see if we can actually get some food going, Chaton. I am famished."

"Shower first?"

"Showers are overrated."

"I'll race you to the kitchen, My Lady."  

   
  
---  
  
Drawing is by always amazing QuantumChickpea


End file.
